goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Maple Town: The Return of Patty Rabbit
The year is 1993. It's been 6 years after the events of Palm Town and 7 years after the events of Maple Town. Relations between Japan and the Great Pridelander Federation have become extremely worse than ever. One day, on August 30, 1993, everything changed. The Pridelanders have become Satan worshipping Communists and are now permanent best friends and allies with the Great Nick Jr. Republic and they have attacked, invaded and enslaved 99.99% of Canada and 99.99% of the United States of America and all of Mexico and are planning on conquering the rest of the entire planet Earth to enslave it and all of its inhabitants. Upon returning to Maple Town after 6 years in North Town, Patty Rabbit, now 16 years old and her family spotted Great Pridelander Federation and Great Nick Jr. Republic military aircraft and realized that the Pridelanders and the Great Nick Jr. Republic have launched an all-out invasion against the United States of America, Canada and Mexico. Patty Rabbit and her family are forced to go into hiding to avoid being captured by the now traitorous and Communist Pridelanders. Armed with a katana, a wakizashi, armor piercing shurikens and a tanto knife, Patty Rabbit is ready to fight back, protect her family, reunite with her old friends in Maple Town, unleash the wrath of the samurai on the occupying Pridelanders and take back all of Canada. Vehicles and Aircraft by Faction United Nations and Allied Coalition Forces United States of America *M1 Abrams Neo Soviet Union Great Pridelander Federation *T-80 *T-64 *T-62 *T-72 *T-34 *Type 59 tanks *T-54/T-55 *Pokpung-ho *PT-76 *MiG-29 Nick Jr.'s Russia Nick Jr.'s Korea *Pokpung-ho Weapons by Faction Allied and United Nations Canadian Resistance *M16 *C7 rifle *Beretta AR70/90 *FAMAS *FARA 83 *FN Cal *FN FNC *Heckler & Koch G11 *Heckler & Koch HK33 *Heckler & Koch HK21 *Howa Type 89 *IMBEL MD *Leader Dynamics Series T2 MK5 *SAR 80 *RK 62 *RK 95 TP *Daewoo K2 *T65 assault rifle *T86 assault rifle *FARA 83 *T86 Assault Rifle *L85 *Pindad SS1 *IWI Tavor *Steyr AUG *AR-15 *FN Minimi *Ultimax 100 *IWI Negev *Stoner 63 *Colt Automatic Rifle *CETME Ameli *Kk 62 *Rheinmetal MG 3 *Remington Model 700 *Remington Model 760 *Remington Model 7600 *Browning A-Bolt *Ruger M77 *Winchester Model 70 *COP .357 *Heckler & Koch P11 *7.62 Tkiv 85 *Barrett M82 *Barrett M90 *L42A1 *Heckler & Koch PSG1 *FR F2 sniper *FR F1 *M25 Sniper Weapon System *McMillan TAC-50 *M24 Sniper Weapon System *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *SR-25 *Steyr SSG 69 *Steyr IWS 2000 *Walther WA 2000 *Charter Arms Bulldog *Beretta 93R *FMK-3 submachine gun *Beretta M12 *MAC-11 *MAC-10 *MP-9 *P90 *MP5 *American-180 *Colt Anaconda *Colt Diamondback *AK-47 *AK-63 *AK-74 *Katanas *Wakizashis *Uchigatana *Tantō knives *Kodachi *Shurikens *Honjo Masamune *Molotov cocktails Canadian Army *M16 *C7 rifle *Beretta AR70/90 *FAMAS *FARA 83 *FN Cal *FN FNC *Heckler & Koch G11 *Heckler & Koch HK33 *Heckler & Koch HK21 *Howa Type 89 *IMBEL MD *Leader Dynamics Series T2 MK5 *SAR 80 *RK 62 *RK 95 TP *Daewoo K2 *T65 assault rifle *T86 assault rifle *FARA 83 *T86 Assault Rifle *L85 *Pindad SS1 *IWI Tavor *Steyr AUG *AR-15 *FN Minimi *Ultimax 100 *IWI Negev *Stoner 63 *Colt Automatic Rifle *CETME Ameli *Kk 62 *Rheinmetal MG 3 *Remington Model 700 *Remington Model 760 *Remington Model 7600 *Browning A-Bolt *Ruger M77 *Winchester Model 70 *COP .357 *Heckler & Koch P11 *7.62 Tkiv 85 *Barrett M82 *Barrett M90 *L42A1 *Heckler & Koch PSG1 *FR F2 sniper *FR F1 *M25 Sniper Weapon System *McMillan TAC-50 *M24 Sniper Weapon System *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *SR-25 *Steyr SSG 69 *Steyr IWS 2000 *Walther WA 2000 *Charter Arms Bulldog *Beretta 93R *FMK-3 submachine gun *Beretta M12 *MAC-11 *MAC-10 *MP-9 *P90 *MP5 *American-180 *Colt Anaconda *Colt Diamondback U.S. Army Neo Soviet Union Great Pridelander Federation Army *AK-47 *AK-63 *AK-74 *Type 58 assault rifle *Type 63 assault rifle *Type 81 assault rifle *Norinco Type 86S *AG-043 *AKM *AMD-65 *AMP-69 *AS Val *TKB-517 *TKB-059 *Zastava M70 *Norinco CQ *Wieger StG-940 *DS-39 *IP-2 *NSV machine gun *PK machine gun *Dragunov *PSL *Sako TRG *Savage 10FP *OSV-96 *SSG 82 *VSS Vintorez *Zastava M91 *PP-90 *PP-90M1 *PPSH-41 *Zastava M93 Black Arrow People's Liberation Army People's Army of Nick Jr.'s Vietnam Korean People's Army *Type 58 assault rifle *Type 63 assault rifle *Type 81 assault rifle *PPSH-41 *AK-47 *AK-63 *AK-74